


Сияй, как солнце

by SashaGuseva



Series: Torturous Electricity [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amnesia, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Identity Issues, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaGuseva/pseuds/SashaGuseva
Summary: Сэми Зейн страдает от панической атаки прямо перед своим рестлинг-дебютом. К счастью, его командный партнер оказывается рядом, чтобы помочь Сэми справиться с ней.





	Сияй, как солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shine Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361282) by [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Я знаю, знаю, что Сэми Зейн и Эль Дженерико — разные люди. Но — простите мне мой порыв фантазии, — вдруг это не так? Что если прославленный лучадор все это время втайне от всех был Сэми Зейном в маске? Но тогда зачем он прячется под чужой личиной, почему совсем не помнит ничего о тех временах, когда был Эль Джeнерико? (Ответ прост — во всем виноват Кевин)
> 
> © Moonsault, автор

Сэми Зейн забежал в раздевалку — если эту комнату вообще можно было назвать раздевалкой, так, большой шкаф — и захлопнул дверь. Подступающая паника когтями раздирала легкие.

— Я не могу, — выпалил он.

Кевин монотонно раскачивался на раскладном стуле, опасно зависая над полом; услышав Сэми, он с грохотом поставил ноги на пол и безучастно посмотрел на друга.

— Чего?

— Там как минимум… — Сэми замолчал, чтобы воскресить в памяти размытую картинку толпы и быстро сосчитал. — Почти пятьдесят человек, Кэв! 

Целых пятьдесят человек ждут дебюта Стина и Зейна, новой команды. Сердце Сэми колотилось как сумасшедшее, кончики пальцев онемели. 

— Я не могу выйти.

— Но это же наш дебют, — сказал Кевин. — Команда «Стизейн», юху-хуу! 

Он потряс воображаемыми помпонами, и Сэми рассмеялся бы, если бы не боялся, что его вырвет.

— Я знаю! Но ведь это не то же самое, что дурачиться с друзьями на заднем дворе дома, это… это же… там же зрители.

— Ну в этом-то и весь смысл, — проворчал Кевин. 

Он подошел к двери и выглянул в зал. 

— О, да ты преувеличиваешь, — сказал он, возвращаясь. — Там не больше сорока пяти человек. Восемь из них члены наших семей, они не считаются. Еще шесть просто дети, они даже не понимают, что происходит. В итоге получается всего две дюжины незнакомцев, ты справишься.

— Ты считать не умеешь, — сказал Сэми, и Кевин бросил на него лукавый смеющийся взгляд. Отлично, ты наконец-то обратил на меня внимание.

— Ну, а как по мне, все это ерунда.

Кевин выглядел озадаченным. Заупрямился, как осел. Сэми знал, что Кевин никогда не поймет его. Но все равно решил попробовать объяснить.

— Я помню все приемы, я готов на все сто, будь уверен. Но я никогда не выступал перед незнакомцами и…

Он попытался воскресить в памяти головокружительную радость от хорошего боя, размена ударов, восторг от прыжков, полета, распахнутых, как крылья, рук. Но перед глазами помимо воли сами собой всплывали бесконечные картины того, как он ошибается, как падает прямо перед зрителями, у всех на глазах. Он видит сотни различных вариантов абсолютной катастрофы — своего публичного унижения. Иди уже домой, мальчик.

Кевин встал со стула и взял Сэми за плечи; Сэми прильнул к его рукам безо всяких раздумий.

— Сэми! — со всей серьезностью сказал он. — Ты должен сделать это, ты должен привыкнуть. Это только начало. Мы будем выступать на куда больших площадках, ты даже представить не можешь, насколько. Пятьдесят человек? Ерунда. С нашими способностями скоро мы будем выступать перед…

Кевин замолчал, воображая эти будущие арены, и глаза его засверкали. 

— Там будет даже не сто пятьдесят человек или даже не двести пятьдесят! В один прекрасный день мы выступим перед пятью… сотней зрителей. — Кевин взмахнул руками, будто волшебник, вызывающий магическое виденье. — Только подумай, Сэми.

Сэми подумал. И в этом была проблема.

— Пят..тт…тт…

При мысли о тысяче глаз, которые будут следить за каждым его движением, оценивать, судить, дыхание Сэми превратилось в прерывистый хрип. Его ватные колени, кажется, больше уже не могли держать его в вертикальном положении, и Сэми смутно осознал, что повис на Кевине.

Кевин усадил его на свой раскладной стул, где Сэми отчаянно пытался сделать вдох.

— Какого черта… — Он услышал над собой голос Кевина, озадаченный и раздраженный. — Я думал, мы с тобой заодно. Я думал, ты мечтал об этом, а ты…

Оттенок презрения в его голосе ужалил, как пощечина. Сэми вскочил на ноги, лицом к лицу к Кевину, их лбы почти соприкоснулись.

— Не смей сомневаться во мне, — прошипел он. — Ты сам знаешь, что я мечтаю об этом так же, как и ты. 

Кевин отступил назад и голос Сэми дрогнул. 

— Но я… я правда никогда не думал о том, что столько людей будет смотреть на меня. А вдруг они подумают, что я идиот, вдруг они будут смеяться надо мной? Я просто тощий мальчишка, я просто… просто…

Сердце снова заколотилось где-то в горле. Сэми рухнул на стул, пытаясь сделать вдох. Он умрет прямо здесь в раздевалке, он будет первым рестлером, умершим от приступа паники. Отличная заявка на рекорд. Глупый, глупый…

Он услышал, как Кевин выругался по-французски, и увидел сквозь мутную пелену, как он поспешно вытряхивает на стол пакет с продуктами. Послышался бодрый стук энергетических батончиков и шлепки помятых бананов на стол, и Кевин подошел к Сэми с бумажным пакетом в руках.

— Дыши, — приказал он и накрыл голову Сэми пакетом. — Наклони голову и дыши, ясно?

Сэми послушно наклонил голову и начал дышать, позволяя кислороду заполнять его легкие. Он чувствовал, что Кевин стоит над ним, просто занимая пространство. В его молчании не было никакого нетерпения, он не ждал, когда Сэми наконец возьмет себя в руки. Он просто был рядом, как надежный бастион между ним и всеми этими людьми, которые ждали его там, за дверью. Сэми задышал. Через какое-то мгновение он почувствовал, как на макушку легла теплая и тяжелая рука.

— Лучше? — спросил Кевин.

— Лучше, — ответил Сэми.

— Сиди на месте.

Сэми сидел, слушая шум и шорохи толпы снаружи… всех пятидесяти человек. И как он только сможет туда выйти? У него не получится, ничего не получится…

— Глубоко дыши! — рявкнул Кевин откуда-то из другого конца комнаты. 

Сэми заставил себя успокоиться, контролировать каждый свой вдох и выдох. Кевин был так внимателен к его дыханию, и это почему-то успокаивало больше всего. Сэми слышал, как хлопали дверцы шкафчиков, слышал бессвязные ворчливые комментарии Кевина по поводу омерзительных находок в шкафчиках других рестлеров.

— Ну потрясающе, копаюсь в чьих-то потных труханах и заплесневевших яблочных огрызках. И все это ради тебя, честное слово. Так, то, что нам нужно, где-то… фу господи, а это что такое? Нет, я даже знать не хочу… да где же эта штука… Ага, вот она.

Пакет соскользнул с головы Сэми. Он посмотрел на Кевина. На его руку, словно кукла, была надета черно-белая маска лучадора.

— Buenos dias, Sami, — пропищал Кевин за маску. — Кажется, тебе нужна небольшая помощь!

Сэми удивленно уставился на него.

Кевин закатил глаза и опустился на колени, держа маску между ними. Он поманил Сэми свободной рукой, и тот наклонил голову, как и прежде, без малейших раздумий.

Маска скользнула на голову Сэми. Кевин осторожно пригладил назад его волосы, прижимая мягкие пряди. Его руки на затылке Сэми были влажные и едва заметно дрожали. Впервые за вечер Сэми подумал, неужели Кевин тоже нервничал?

Пальцы скользнули под подбородок; Кевин откинул его голову назад. Сэми закрыл глаза, позволяя Кевину опустить маску вниз, чтобы закрыть верхнюю половину лица.

— Все, — сказал Кевин, — можешь открыть глаза.

И так первое, что Сэми увидел через маску, было лицо Кевина, перекошенное в ироничной усмешке. И может быть, чуточку обеспокоенное.

— Тебе нужно новое имя, — сказал Кевин. — В этой штуке ты больше не похож на Сэми.

— Есть варианты?

Кевин пожал плечами. Он никогда не питал симпатий к вычурным псевдонимам и образам своих коллег («Зачем мне вообще быть кем-то, кроме себя?»).

— Без понятия. Придумай что-нибудь общее.

Несмотря на холодок в животе, Сэми засмеялся.

— Может быть, «Эль Дженерико»?

— Сойдет, наверное.

— Но я ведь не говорю по-испански… Кэв, это глупо, я не могу…

Кевин схватил Сэми за голову. Сэми мог чувствовать прикосновение через маску — но приглушенное, мягкое.

— Да заткнись уже, — сказал он, — заткнись и слушай меня. Тебе и не нужно будет говорить по-испански, это всего на неделю-другую, пока ты наконец не справишься с этим… что бы это ни было, и не будешь готов быть собой. Тебе вообще не надо будет говорить ничего. Я буду говорить за нас обоих, ты же знаешь, я это умею. Знаешь же?

Сэми не ответил, и Кевин качнул его головой вверх и вниз, заставляя кивнуть.

— Да, Кевин, — сказал он, подражая голосу Сэми. — Говорить ты умеешь, ну просто не затыкаешься.

Сэми фыркнул от смеха и хотел кивнуть, но Кевин крепко держал его голову.

— Ты просто должен выходить и бороться, и ты сам знаешь, что отлично это делаешь. — Кевин заколебался, словно собирался сделать неловкое признание. — Иногда я думаю, что ты… почти так же хорош, как и я. Не всегда, но... 

Он улыбнулся своей милой перекошенной улыбкой, будто осознавая, что комплимент так себе, но на другой он все равно не способен. Потом улыбка соскользнула и Кевин кивнул собственным мыслям, прежде чем продолжить.

— А теперь слушай меня, Сэми. Это важно. — Он притянул лицо Сэми ближе и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты меня слушаешь? Скажи мне, что ты меня слушаешь, скажи: «Я слушаю тебя, Кевин».

— Я слушаю тебя, Кевин, — нараспев повторил Сэми, пытаясь говорить шутливым тоном, но… шутить сейчас ему хотелось в последнюю очередь. Потому что Кевин опять проделывал свой любимый трюк, которым он, кажется, способен быть покорить всю Вселенную и переделать ее по своему желанию — используя лишь свое красноречие. Так он и выбил для них сегодняшний матч — когда он закончил разговаривать с промоутером, все уже были убеждены, что зрителей ждет по меньшей мере второе пришествие команды Рокерс. «Харизма», — сказал Сэми однажды, и Кевин тогда чуть не задохнулся от смеха. «Да, такой вот я, переполненный харизмой», — ответил он в своей манере уныло растягивать слова, и Сэми больше не поднимал эту тему. Он не знал, как называть эту способность по-другому. Раздражало ли его, когда Кевин проделывал этот трюк с ним… или ему это нравилось, слишком нравилось? Сэми не знал.

Иногда его беспокоило то, что он, кажется, не видел разницы.

Но сейчас было не время думать обо всем этом. Он должен справиться с паникой, и если Кевин поможет ему, он должен слушаться. Поэтому он ловил каждое его слово, сердцем и разумом, шел за ним, куда бы он ни повел. Его голос был светом во тьме, искрой в безграничной мгле, и Сэми верил, что он никогда не поведет его по ложному пути.

— Сэми, — сказал Кевин, его голос был низким, уверенным и полным решимости. — С нами ничего плохого сегодня не случится. Даже больше, мы с тобой станем великими рестлерами. Мы станем легендами. Никто не будет смеяться над тобой, никто тебя не обидит, ты будешь сиять, как солнце. Как солнце, Сэми.

Но это его голос был солнцем, согревающим Сэми до глубины души.

— Ты мне веришь? — прошептал Кевин. — Верь мне.

Сэми кивнул, абсолютно завороженный. Он верил.

— И Сэми… слушай меня, слушай, слушай. — Кевин отпустил его голову и положил руку на голую грудь Сэми, прямо на сердце, закрывая и заслоняя его. — Если случится что-нибудь плохое, сегодня или когда-нибудь, если случится что-нибудь ужасное, то, чего ты не сможешь пережить, помни, что это произойдет не с тобой. Не с Сэми Зейном, реальным человеком. Это произойдет с кем-то другим, это произойдет с… Эль Дженерико. С этой маской, с этим именем, не с тобой. Ты в безопасности, Сэми. Никто не обидит тебя, никто не причинит тебе боль. Потому что я так сказал.

Его голос был проводом, заряженным необыкновенной силой, его рука на сердце Сэми была проводником этой невыразимой чистой энергии. Сэми чувствовал, как она текла под кожей, превращаясь в свет.

— Ты все понял? — спросил Кевин. — Скажи, что ты все понял.

— Я все понял, — сказал Сэми. — Я в безопасности. 

Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как с этими словами наступает долгожданное облегчение. 

— Если что-то ужасное случится, это случится с Эль Дженерико, а не со мной. Потому что ты так сказал, — закончил он. Эти слова прозвучали как священный обет, будто, сказанные только между ними, эти простые слова обретали особенный смысл.

Кевин отстранился; на краткое мгновение его лицо выглядело измученным. Потом он улыбнулся.

— А теперь хватит быть таким придурком, пошли и покажем им все, на что мы способны, — сказал он. 

Он взял Сэми за руки и вскочил на ноги, стаскивая Сэми со стула и увлекая за собой. 

— Уж постарайся сильно не облажаться, — усмехнулся Кевин. Будто это не он только что сделал такую вероятность в принципе невозможной.

— Это ты вчера поцеловал ринг, когда делал мунсолт, придурок, — отшутился Сэми. Маска ощущалась так естественно, словно была продолжением его самого.

— Больше не повторится, — сказал Кевин, и в этом не было хвастовства, простая констатация факта.

И действительно, Кевин не промахнулся во время мунсолта и Сэми совсем не облажался. Их представили публике подвала маленькой церквушки как «Команду Кевина Стина и Эль Дженерико», и зрители, вежливо хлопавшие в начале матча, под конец — все пятьдесят — кричали, подбадривали их и аплодировали, потому что сегодня они были лучшие. Ну, а как иначе. Выступление прошло великолепно, они выиграли, и когда впервые в жизни рефери поднял их руки в знак победы, Сэми услышал искренний радостный смех Кевина. Сэми почувствовал, будто сияет, как солнце. Маска защищала его весь этот матч, и еще весь следующий матч, и вскоре стала частью его самого. Его броней, его щитом против всего мира, закаленным словами Кевина и безграничной верой Сэми.

Ничего ужасного не произошло. Ничего такого, что бы Сэми не смог пережить.

Сегодня и еще несколько лет.


End file.
